


The Kiss

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker reacts to protect their cover in what she perceives as a very logical manner; Sophie however is stunned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for a gift exchange/challenge.

Parker, perched on the stool, was bent over the table, her lips locked onto the plastic straw in her drink.

Sophie, sitting opposite, watched with some fascination. Parker had barely drunk half an inch of lemonade but had spent almost ten minutes toying with the straw, her tongue sometimes darting past her lips to reposition the plastic tube.

Parker was watching the door over Sophie's shoulder. Sophie was using the mirror behind the bar to see behind her - when she could tear her eyes away from Parker. That Parker was wearing a very low-cut and very tight red dress wasn't helping Sophie keep her mind on the job.

The straw was suddenly abandoned and Parker sat up straight, both hands now on the table-top, ready to move. "She's here."

Sophie nodded. "Eliot," she said softly.

"On it," his voice said into her ear. He was the other side of the club, posing as a bouncer, with his own task to complete.

Sophie slid to the floor, adjusting her skirt around her legs. Parker did the same, tugging at the dress in a way that made Sophie long to move forward and smooth the velvet material over the other woman's curves.

Swallowing hard, Sophie contented herself with touching Parker's arm in a companionable way. She gestured and they followed the tall brunette as she headed past the bar and down a corridor.

Abruptly their target turned and looked directly at them. Parker shoved Sophie against the wall and to Sophie's surprise their lips met. One of Parker's hands was on Sophie's thigh while the other remained on her shoulder. Sophie was too stunned to react or she might have embraced Parker. Finally desire arose enough to make Sophie at least respond to the searching kiss, her lips moving against Parker's.

Parker withdrew as suddenly as she'd pounced, glancing down the hallway. The brunette had been convinced it seemed, and had continued on and was entering a room to their right.

"Parker," Sophie said, too overwhelmed for anything more coherent to pass her lips.

"I was providing cover," Parker said by way of explanation.

"That seemed the most appropriate way to do so?"

She shrugged. "It is a gay bar."

"No, Parker, it's not," Sophie said.

"Gay bar?" Eliot asked in her ear. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm seeing it on the security feed but I'm not believing it," Hardison put in over the comm.

"It's not?" Parker asked, confused. "Must have just been that one couple then." With a shrug she made her way toward the door the target had gone through.

Sophie leant against the wall a moment longer. Parker's nonchalance said the kiss was nothing, that this boundary she'd just crossed had just been business. Sophie wanted it to be more than that, despite her startled protestations. If she'd had just a moment's warning, Sophie thought, she could have enjoyed the experience a lot more.

Then again, Parker was nonchalant about everything. She may have enjoyed the kiss, might be willing to do it again. The subject would have to be broached, carefully, in a way that left no room for one of Parker's quirky misunderstandings. _Later_ , Sophie thought, getting her mind back on the job at hand. Much later, and preferably after some much needed alone time to relive the moment and relieve the tension first.


End file.
